1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a morphing user interface for an electronic device capable of selectively revealing and hiding one of a plurality of keypad configurations to a user, and more specifically to a device and method for configuring the light reflective properties of such a morphing user interface.
2. Background Art
Portable electronic devices, such as radiotelephones, are becoming more and more popular. According to some estimates, over two billion mobile telephones are in use across the world today. As more people come to use mobile devices, designers and engineers are creating devices that integrate more and more features. For instance, many mobile telephones today also include digital camera functions and text messaging functions. Some even include music playback functions.
One issue associated with the integration of new features and functionality with devices like mobile telephones involves the user interface. Traditional mobile telephones only included twelve to fifteen keys. These keys included the standard 12-digit telephone keypad, along with a “send” key and an “end” key. Such devices are sometimes not compatible with new features and functions as new modes of operation require new, dedicated keys or input devices in addition to the basic phone keys. Further, the devices may also require additional keys for the purpose of navigation or initiation of the modes within the device.
One solution to the need for more keys in the user interface is to simply add more buttons to the device. Some devices, for example, include full keypads with forty to fifty keys. The problem with this solution is that many mobile devices, including mobile telephones, are getting smaller and thinner. When many keys are clustered in one location, the likelihood of user confusion or difficulty with operation of the device increases. What's more, in a particular mode, many of the keys are not needed. For example, when a device is in a camera mode, the number keys 1-9 are generally not needed to take pictures.
Commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/684,454, filed Mar. 9, 2007, entitled “Multimodal Adaptive User Interface for a Portable Electronic Device,” and Ser. No. 11/679,228, filed Feb. 27, 2007, entitled “Adaptable User Interface and Mechanism for a Portable Electronic Device” each teach a method and apparatus for providing a portable electronic device that hides and reveals various keypad configurations to a user by way of an optical shutter. The optical shutter is configured to selectively open and close shutter segments by the application of an electric field, thereby hiding and revealing user actuation targets.
One issue with such a solution is that the color of the device, when the optical shutter is off, is largely dictated by the construction of the of the display system. For example, in on embodiment where standard polarizers are used about the optical shutter, the color seen when the optical shutter is closed may be either grey or black. However, some manufacturers prefer to make their devices fashionable as well as functional. Such manufacturers would prefer to be able to specify an overall device color that is visible by the user.
There is thus a need for an improved morphing display capable of reflecting a predetermined color.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.